


When words go further than the mind

by Rosine



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that my mind was toying with. Short alternate universe where the original attack didn’t happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	When words go further than the mind

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d

Journalists. Journalists everywhere. She had spent hours surrounded by journalists in the Colonial heavy that had been bringing her back to Caprica but those were just as surprised as she was by the flashing and shouting "welcoming committee".

After a few seconds Billy stepped in front of her and led her to the car that was waiting for them. Only once she was beside it did she realize what they were shouting at her.

"Any comment on your resignation from the office of Secretary of Education?"

In a daze, she turned and faced the crowed that had been waiting for her.

In a teacher-like fashion she waited for the silence before addressing them.

In a voice she knew to be her own but in words she didn't recognize she made a comment.

In a grateful move, she turned back toward the car and sat on the back seat.

In a jiffy the car left to drive her back to her apartment.

And then she realized exactly what she had said:

"President Adar and I decided it would be best for me to resign in order to focus on my future campaign as a candidate for the office of President."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some more about it in the future but that's it for now. We'll see if inspiration strikes again.


End file.
